


The Dictatorship of Blood

by SquaryQ



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Incest, M/M, alternate universe no naraku au, blood status, brothel, implied sex work, not canon, the complexities of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you really want to marry Sierra?"<br/>"No."<br/>"Then why are you going to?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dictatorship of Blood

An empty field stretches out, several hundred metres separating the two. Lord Sesshoumaru’s long fair hair is swept aside by the breeze in the cool twilight, his topaz yellow eyes gleaming in their usual inhuman manner. He looks like some form of ethereal creature and not a demon. His garbs are nothing out of the ordinary; white with several splashes of colour in the floral sleeves and yellow and violet sword sheath. He adorns a spiked shouldered breastplate and nerves of steel as he stares at the other man.

Inuyasha faces him, his thick silver hair also being carried by the breeze. He glares at Sesshoumaru, his rounder and more human features making him appear a lot weaker and rougher by comparison. He wears the cloak of the fire rat and no shoes as he walks along the grass.

As the moon sheds light upon the flowers sprouting up in the grass, Sesshoumaru speaks.

“You know that I hate you,” the knowing voice of the white haired demon cuts through the silence like a blade.

The shorter demon simply stares at his fellow dog-demon, brow raised and hands resting upon his hips, “You say that.”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t mean it and we all know that, so just confess, if you had your way there would be nothing stopping you from kissing me right now.”

“Stop being so rowdy, you lowly half demon.”

Inuyasha frowns, crossing his arms, looking up at the older demon lord, harbouring many years’ experience when it comes to battle, it would take mere seconds for Inuyasha to be cut down if Sesshoumaru truly harboured as much malice as he made out to. Soon he would be venturing out on the path of supreme conquest and what did he have? Inuyasha had nothing, his blood status making him unacceptable in both high demonic society and in human villages.

“Do you wish to marry Sierra?”

“Who?”

With a grimace and balled fists, Inuyasha corrects himself, “LADY Sierra.”

Sierra, another dog demon of pure and high blood status was a strange woman; she tended to be waited upon by human women such as the loyal Rin, a former companion of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was almost certain that the only thing keeping him loyal to the agreement to marry Sierra was simply his desire to be with the now mature woman who once accompanied him on his ventures. He would want nothing to do with his wife once Rin becomes disinteresting.

All any female demon was really needed for was to carry and birth heirs into the society in which both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru live.

“No.”

“Then why are you going to?”

Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow as he looks at the other demon in his company. Did he not realise why they should not be in each other’s company? Why it is best to marry Sierra? Because of the copious parallels between Sesshoumaru and his late father; the Great Inu No Taisho. That man remained married to his loyal faithful wife Inu Kimi and yet pursued the affections of the human woman Izayoi; Inuyasha’s mother.

As half-brothers, sharing the same demonic liniage, they should not have known each other in any way that was not one of mutual brotherly support but due to the resentment that came with Inu No Taisho’s death, Sesshoumaru had wanted nothing to do with Inuyasha.

How was he to have known that the man he had met working at the brothel would be his half-brother? Did it matter?

“Because, Inuyasha. We cannot be. We must continue our loathsome relationship.”

“You still wish for me to spite you after everything?”

“Yes. You should marry that preppy perky priestess, Kagome. And I shall marry Sierra. And that shall be it.”

“But why?”

“Because I cannot have you where I wish you to be, even without the fact that we share the same lineage being a problem. We can overlook that in the demonic aristocracy. We can overlook the same sex thing, the incestuous thing, and even the adultery thing. But we cannot overlook your blood status. We are controlled by our limitations.”

“Sesshoumaru!”

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 19th birthday Marika!!!! I hope you had a great day! Due to some technical difficulties and uni shit I was unable to post this until now, and even then it was unfairly shit and for that I am incredibly sorry! I also have an OW waiting for you, I may wait until the story's done to post it but idek.  
> I hope you had a blast today and didn't get too drunk at your party! AND I hope you enjoyed your guilty pleasure - wedon'ttellwendyaboutyoushippingthisship - ship even though it was hellish.   
> Happy birthday ^3^   
> ((to recover from how crappy this was, feel free to reread the crap I wrote for your 18th birthday))


End file.
